1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor manufacturing technique, and more particularly, to a molding resin tablet feeding apparatus having a weighing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous processes may be implemented to fabricate a semiconductor package. Such processes may include, but are not limited to, a chip attaching process for attaching an integrated circuit chip to a package substrate, a wire bonding process for electrically connecting the integrated circuit chip to the package substrate using conductive wires, and a molding process for forming a package using a molding resin.
The molding process may involve providing a molding resin on various parts of the package. The molding resin may protect the integrated circuit chip and the conductive wires from the external environment, for example shocks, heat and/or moisture. By way of example only, the molding resin may be an epoxy molding compound that may include an epoxy resin and various compositions, for example a curing agent, a curing catalyst, other additives and/or an inorganic filler. Numerous and varied molding resins are well known in this art.
The molding resin may be provided in a solid state, which may be referred to as a tablet. By way of example only, the molding resin tablet may have a cylindrical shape. The molding resin tablet may be melted in a molding system and restored to a solid state after a curing process. The molding resin tablet may be sized according to the type of package and/or the kind of a molding system, for example.
In some instances, the molding resin tablet may be flawed, e.g., chipped and/or broken due to external shocks. A flawed (or faulty) molding resin tablet may result in defects such as an incomplete molding (for example), which may reduce the reliability of a package.